


Dimi x Butch - Snakes in the Shower

by ADPsy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADPsy/pseuds/ADPsy
Summary: Dimi wants to have a shower before the fun begins, but Butch gets impatient.





	Dimi x Butch - Snakes in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload to AO3. I've always been a little shy with my writing, especially the nsfw stuff, but recently I wanted to start sharing the odd story I write. I wrote this Dimi x Butch fic in '14 and recently gave it an edit to bring it up to my current standards. Hope you all enjoy!

Sometimes, they got lucky.  
On this particular trip, Dimi and Butch had stumbled upon a recently abandoned shack. The previous owner had fixed up a generator, and rigged up a pump to a well system, giving the lonely cabin some sought after conveniences. To the Vault dwellers, reliable running water was a luxury they sorely missed.  
Dimi was first to claim use of the facilities, and the moment the bathroom door closed behind her, she began to shed her dusty, dirt-stained clothing. The temperature outside was borderline uncomfortable, so the simple process of ridding herself of clothing was a delight in itself. However, the promise of washing the grime and stink from her skin was a far more pleasant prospect.  
She and Butch had already made sure everything was functioning; they were even surprised to discover the water warmed up. The redhead started the water, adjusting it so it was warm enough to take the chill away, but cool enough to bring relief to her overheated body. The water was sluggish to make its way to the shower head, but eventually it began to rain steadily upon her freckled skin, and once-clear water grew murky with the dirt it rinsed away.  
The redhead grabbed a bar of soap, scrubbing away the more stubborn dirt clinging to her body. The scent of the soap, mingling with the humid air, was a pleasant smell to fill her nostrils, and masked the musty smell of the cabin. She only intended on getting herself clean, but when the suds added a pleasant slipperiness between her legs, her hand couldn’t help but linger. A subdued moan escaped her throat as fingers sent sparks of pleasure through her core; the sensations complimented the warm water cascading on her back nicely.  
Was it selfish to use her shower time in such a manner? Dimi couldn’t bring herself to care. The bar of soap was abandoned on a corner of the tub when she was done with it. She pressed her unoccupied hand against the tiled wall for support while the other continued to stroke her hardening clit.  
The moans she uttered must have been louder than she thought, or the walls were paper-thin; Dimi heard the bathroom door creak open, and it didn't take long for the shower curtain to be briefly moved aside while he joined her. She was not alarmed to be caught in such a vulnerable state; Dimi and Butch had plotted to have a little harmless fun after their showers, but it seemed the Tunnel Snake had grown tired of waiting for his turn. Calloused hands settled on her lower back as the young man took in the sight of her being oh-so greedy. Dimi briefly ignored him, switching to work her fingers into aroused flesh as Butch let his hands roam over her scarred ass, then up her muscled back. Only when his hands shifted to grab her small breasts did he press his body to hers; Dimi wasn't surprised to find him hard when he nestled his erection between her ass cheeks.  
“Couldn’t wait ‘til I was done in here, eh?” she teased.  
“Not after I realized you were startin’ the party without me.”  
Dimi stopped pleasuring herself, reaching further back so she could toy with his balls while he lazily dry-humped her crack.  
“Thinking I ain’t the only one that got started early,” she shot a grin back at him.  
“I got bored.”  
She grabbed his erection, positioning it so he was nestled between her legs; she gave him a few firm strokes him from base to tip. Butch groaned with approval before wrapping his arms around her lower stomach. His fingers dipped between her legs, stroking the patch of hair there until he found her erect clit. When she released him, Butch adjusted his hips until the hardened head of his cock was nestled against the redhead’s entrance. Dimi bit her lip, both in anticipation of where his cock rested, as well as the delightful circles he traced around her clit. She rolled her hips against his cock, slowly so as not to reposition him, but with a certain eagerness all the same; she was ready to be fucked.  
It didn’t take long for Butch to fulfill both their desires; he rolled his hips back against hers until her sex caught the tip of his arousal, and pushed forward until his hips were firmly pressed against Dimi’s backside. She was tight, hot, and wet, and the Tunnel Snake gave a growl of delight while she groaned. The redhead's body welcomed his flesh burying within hers, and she reached back and dug her nails into his thighs, holding him in place as she simply reveled in the feeling of being filled.  
She wanted to tease him further with words, but her brain decided to stop cooperating. It was especially difficult to form sentences once his lips found the back of her neck anyway. Dimi let him suck and nip, knowing he was trying to coax her to let go of his thighs. It was working, but the redhead selfishly dug her nails in deeper even as hands began to mold her flesh. She was being spoiled so nicely, why should she release her grip so soon? Fortunately for him, Dimi was impatient when she wanted to be fucked. The moment she released his legs, Butch grabbed her hips, and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed over the steady trickle from the shower head.  
Dimi braced herself against the wall as her shower companion worked his hips against hers eagerly, roughly; she wouldn’t have had it any differently. Once she felt steadied, the redhead returned her hand between her legs. Before she tended to her own aching flesh, she let her fingers glide over his cock as it drove into her. Dimi merely intended to wet her fingers for her own gain, but feeling Butch fuck her through her fingers only heightened her state of arousal. Their coupling was not meant to last, but it fulfilled an urge all the same. The direct stimulation to her clit, combined with Butch’s forceful thrusts, soon brought Dimi to a short but intense climax. She cried out as inner muscles involuntary and repeatedly clamped around the young man. The sensation brought Butch close to the edge, and he withdrew his cock with a gasp, and started to jerk himself between her legs. Dimi soon took over, pressing his cock against her sex to rub out the last few sparks of pleasure against him. Butch quickly came, his cock jerking in her grip as spurts of hot cum hit the porcelain tub. His hips bucked unrestrained against Dimi's while he let pleasure be known through breathy moans; they soon became muffled against her shoulder, and his teeth found something to clamp onto. The redhead hissed when he bit her, but it gifted her with one last jolt of pleasure as she continued to ride her companion until he went limp in her hand.  
The cooling water washed away evidence of sex. Butch draped himself over the redhead, panting against her neck while she supported them both.  
“That was the most satisfying shower I’ve had in while,” Butch mumbled while they rested.  
“Yeah… it's been too long," she agreed.  
When their energy returned, both lingered under the cool water, helping each other wash the grime from their backs before giving their clothes a much needed laundering. It would be some time before their attire dried in the hot sun. Fortunately, the shower was only the beginning of the entertainment they'd plotted for their stay. It would be nightfall by the time they emerged to collect their laundry off the make-shift clothesline.


End file.
